My Little Demon
by MelodicSecrets
Summary: Elizabeth didn't mean to summon a demon but... well... Oops? My first Melizabeth fanfiction, updates every other week on Saturdays!
1. My Little Accident

honestly ignore this whole chapter cause I wrote it foreeeever ago (as in like december) and didn't know if I would continue it so it just kinda sat there uhu. Well imma take the little bit of ch 2 that I had written for this and uh, maybe update weekly or biweekly? We'll have to see.

I went back and added some stuff in so there might be some inconsistencies- tell me!

 **I don't own Nanatsu no Taizai. I own a phone and little tappy fingers.**

 **Review to save a life?**

* * *

 **1: My Little Accident.**

* * *

Elizabeth hadn't made the best decisions in her life. That was, well, self-explanatory. She had caused her family pain all her life, with her antics and pranks.

But if you asked her... This was a new low. Even if it had been an _accident..._

She had been going about her daily schedule, as she always did.

First thing in the morning, shower. Then the maids would assist her in choosing clothes and doing her hair- though she insisted she could do it herself.

After getting ready for the day, she rushed down the castle halls and admired the familiar paintings as she passed. On a regular day, she had ballet with Margaret- which was funny, because she was not very graceful at all, then she had schooling and she exercised a bit, usually with Veronica. Afterwards, she would read or relax in the calmness of her castle.

Today, however, the castle was brimming with activity- or at least, more activity than usual. King Arthur of Camelot would be visiting to discuss peace, or something like that. Nobody really bothered Elizabeth with the details of foreign affairs, much to her dismay.

She couldn't relax in such a hustle bustle castle, so she decided to visit the garden.

"Ellie, wait!" Just as she left the castle to enjoy the garden, Elizabeth heard the door reopen behind her and she glanced back curiously. "Margaret?"

Her elder sister strode up to her. Her sister radiated elegance, with soft violet hair and gentle features. She would be a fit ruler of Liones when the time came. Elizabeth sometimes wished she compared to Margaret's beauty, even a bit.

"Are you going to walk the garden? Would you allow me to accompany you?" Elizabeth's face automatically lit up in excitement.

"Oh, of course! I would certainly enjoy the company!" She smiled.

Margaret and Elizabeth walked together for a bit. Margaret pointed out flowers that had recently started blooming, some of which Elizabeth had not seen. "And the Bleeding Heart..."

Elizabeth stifled a laugh at the funny shape of the flower.

"Everyone laughs, but I think they're pretty..." Margaret commented.

"No no, I do believe they're very pretty, if you get over the fact that they look like a-"

"I know, shh..." Margaret hushed her, and they laughed together for a minute.

"I actually came out here to tell you something now as well." Margaret said, once she had stopped her laughing.

"Hmm?" Elizabeth sobered up and looked at her. "Yes, Margaret?"

Margaret grabbed her younger sister's hand, and guided her to a bench to rest their legs.

"Soon, I will be taking a short trip to the neighboring country of Camelot. Since I will soon be confined to the castle for most of the time, as the queen, father said I should travel while I had the chance. Since King Arthur is here already, I will be traveling back to Camelot with him and his mage, Merlin!" She explained.

"Oh, that sounds so exciting! But very dangerous! Are you sure you will be okay?" Worry laced into Elizabeth's tone.

"Oh, certainly. My betrothed shall accompany me. A holy knight can certainly protect me! Oh, you certainly didn't hear me say this, but I do hope it can be a romantic trip!" Margaret clasped her hands together wistfully.

"I'm sure it will be," Elizabeth sounded rather excited herself, "I'm going to miss you so much. Will you bring me back a souvenir? Will you write? Have you packed yet? Are you going to..." Margaret giggled as Elizabeth rambled on and on about what she hoped she did, what she hoped that she would see...

* * *

A few hours later, the girls headed in to eat a delicious dinner. Elizabeth talked with Arthur and Merlin a bit, as they were staying for a couple more days. Elizabeth enjoyed her meal, slowly as always. Her father excused her for bed and she quietly worked her way downstairs to her bedroom.

That night, for whatever reason, she could not sleep. She tried counting imaginary sheep, she tried reading an extremely, painstakingly boring book about laws she found in her room... everything.

Finally, she got an idea. She knew they would never let her out of the castle this late. Bats, snakes, whatnot? However, she had done before...

She pulled her silver hair into a loose bun, slid into some soft pink, fluffy slippers, and looked at her window with resolve. Thank God she was on the first floor.

She slipped the window open as quietly as she could. She was pretty confident that she wouldn't be found since the security was pretty low around this area of the castle. She was lucky enough to have a room by the gardens!

Carefully, she held her breath and lifted a leg up to climb out. She made her way out and prayed to the goddesses that nobody saw her. Especially with the way her nightgown riled up!

She plopped down outside her window. She glanced around discreetly and contemplated where to go next. She could go sit on a bench. She could stay right there under her window, that was an option.

After a few seconds of quick thinking she decided she would go to the pond.

The pond was, well, a pond! Margaret would read to her there when she was young. It was shallow and not too big, but much to her happiness there was an area covered with sand connected to it. Small plants grew across the pond, which was light enough to where you could see only a few fish flourishing in the bottom, along with shells that had been brought in for eye value. The pond was one of Elizabeth's favorite places. Best of all, it was not guarded! She could go there to relax and let her thoughts out as often as she liked.

She regained her sneaky posture and tiptoed to the pond. She was beginning to forget why she even came out of the castle in the first place by the time she got to the pond! It was worth it, though, to see the moonlight reflect off of the pond and she made a note to come out here more often. She slowly walked over to the sand and sat down.

The princess recalled getting in a sand fight with Veronica when she was no older than 6. She wanted to play Hide and Seek, Veronica wanted to play tag. They compromised by arguing until they threw sand at each other. She felt a tinge of guilt looking back, as Veronica had usually played whatever Elizabeth wanted to play without complaint.

She traced pictures in the sand absentmindedly and watched fish swim around. Why was she out here again?

She had just begun to remember her earlier boredness which was good, since it meant that she wasn't bored anymore, but her trail of thoughts were interrupted by the small, black bolt of lightning that just cracked down probably two inches from her right hand. Pretty distracting, right?

She nearly yelped, but held it back last second. "What the ever-loving crap was that?"

She had expected a number of things afterwards. More lightning, thunder, an army attack. She didn't expect to feel small, children's hands on her chest nor did she expect a whisper in her ear.

"You called?"

"Eep! Getawaygetawaygetaway!" She jumped back as if bit by a spider. "Y-you- what the he- I uh-...?" Her eyes scanned the area in fright. A short, yet somewhat, somehow mature looking boy stood before her with a cheerful smile. Or at least, she assumed it was a boy. She couldn't, and didn't want too, see most anything of his body past black markings that covered the majority of his skin. The markings radiated purple, and where no markings were to found, little bits of tan skin were visible. He was only wearing tattered jeans, sandals and a small, rather feminine looking golden, intricate locket. His eyes were hollow black and he would look emotionless if not for his smile that looked rather childish. She tried not to pay much attention to his chest muscles, but that was much easier said than done, even with the strange markings. He also had a mark on his face that matched the symbol she had randomly doodled.

"I- I dunno what I did but I messed up I'm sorry!" She squeaked. Should she go into the human roly poly position she learned?

"Sheesh, I'm not gonna hurt you. Now come out closer where I can see you clearly. I haven't yet." His voice was childish as well, and were this not the occasion she heard the voice she was sure she would love talking with it so much more.

"Ah um, okay." She creeped up closer, as slowly as possible, but stopped. "Wait. Did you not see me when you- er- grabbed my uh breasts?" She asked. Her cheek's lit with a soft crimson at the memory.

"Nope!" He answered in a sing-song voice. "Just stop waddling and introduce yourself. I promise I don't bite. Okay, well, I have bitten before, but not young girls!"

Mustering all the courage that was in her frail body, Elizabeth stood to greet the odd creature. She reluctantly held a hand out. "My name is uh, Elizabeth. Elizabeth Liones. I am the third princess of Liones and 16. Uh... you?" When he saw his face or when he heard her name, one of the two, something flickered in his eyes that she couldn't recognized, for whatever reason.

It flew away in an instant and he greeted with a boyish grin and a firm grip on her hand. "Yup! My names Meliodas! Just Meliodas. I'm a demon and really old!" He shook her hand wildly.

"O-oh. Well Sir Meliodas, if you don't mind my asking of course, why are you in our gardens?" She attempted.

"What? Isn't that obvious?" She shook her head, and he laughed a bit. "You summoned me here, Princess." He explained.

"What? I... no..." She looked around in confusion. She didn't remember summoning a demon... And how did he know she was a princess?

"Yup. That's my symbol in the sand right there, that you summoned me with." Meliodas raised an eyebrow.

"O-oh well... it was a false alarm so you can go home now, sir Meli- Oh!" She felt a small hand playfully gripping her rear. When did he get back there? And isn't she sitting on the ground, how is he grabbing her butt?

"Nah. I'm not leaving just yet!"

"Wha... Why not?" Elizabeth asked weakly. She was going to hyperventilate if he didn't stop, and he didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

"Nishishi. I couldn't leave if I wanted to. I have to complete your will first!"

"My will?" Finally, Meliodas released his torture on her hind end and she sighed in relief.

"Yup. You summoned me here to do something for ya, and I can't leave till I do it." Silence spread as after this.

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say as they sat there in silence. She tried to think of ways to get the strange demon boy to leave.

"Umm... I really still don't get it... but I have to go inside now..." Elizabeth pointed to the giant towering castle and smiled weakly.

"Great!" Meliodas threw an arm around her shoulder. "We can go together."

 _Okay, so that didn't work..._ Elizabeth just nodded. Meliodas seemed to know to go to the window, though the whole walk was an awkward silence that he didn't seem concerned about fixing.

"Kay well, this is where we part?" She tried.

"Ah, nope!" He wiggled a finger. "You summoned me so now I'm youuuur responsibility!"

"Great. More things on my plate." She mumbled under her breath. She decided to suck it up because yeah, she recognized that symbol from a book she read and she fully accepted that he is her demon as of then.

Maybe coming out here wasn't as good of a decision as she thought it was… it was sure bringing her a lot of trouble!

She looked at the window, and turned back to Meliodas with the most threatening face she could muster.

"Uh- don't you dare- er- look up my dress!" She tried to sound dangerous, but his smothered laugh afterword made her dangerous damsel act drop.

"Ah whatever." She muttered. "I'm over this." She climbed in to her bedroom and the first thing she did was run and jump onto her bed.

She would have forgotten about the little demon boy- er, big demon boy?- had he not plopped down under the window, without touching anything, and said, "Well, g'night."

"You are going to sleep on the floor?" She gasped, flabbergasted. "Why would you ever sleep on the floor? You aren't a dog!"

"I don't mind. Where else would I sleep?" He asked rhetorically as he patted the white carpet under him. "This is a cheesy carpet though."

She puffed out her cheeks. "Don't make fun of my carpet. I have an extra bed over there, see?" She pointed across the room.

"I can try," he offered.

"Try? What's stopping you?" She asked. Meliodas stood up and brushed off his legs and went to walk over and thunk! He hit his head on- well, something she couldn't see and she gasped.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" She had to raise her voice to ask since the room was pretty large. It was mostly empty or filled with old books.

"I'm fine!" He talk-shouted back.

She rushed over to his side and inspected his forehead. "There should be no reason you can't get on the bed. No enchantments or anything." She said thoughtfully. "Wonder what it was... your forehead looks okay though." She pulled back and looked around suspiciously.

"Well," Meliodas reasoned, "There is this," he motioned to his lower left leg. Sure enough, there was a weird, translucent, ghosty-looking shackle wrapped around it securely.

"What? What is that?" She asked. She felt even more confused now.

"You have one too." He pointed out.

Elizabeth looked down at her foot in anticipation. "Eek! What is it doing?" She reached down and tugged on it a little. It didn't come off.

"Don't worry. That just means that until I complete your will, I can't get to far away." She dropped her head down low and sighed. "Great. What will father say? Can you pull the bed? Are you strong?"

She would be much more worried about these overwhelming situations if she wasn't so done with life right now.

Meliodas nodded. "Yeah, I can pull it. That seems a bit loud though."

"Oh. I guess that's true. Well..."

He was all of a sudden way to close. "I could always sleep in bed with you~"

"Eep! Don't do that!" She jumped back a bit.

"Since you are the reason I'm stuck in this world now, it's the least you could do." He smiled suggestively.

"Oh- oh I suppose it couldn't hurt." She said in defeat.

"Great!" He threw an arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the bed.

"So Ellie," Began Meliodas.

"You a top, or a bottom?"


	2. My Little Ghost

Arthur x Elizabeth is not being implied in this chapter. I like to believe they would be great friends! I only sort of know where I'm going with this. This story has gotten more feedback than I thought it would! :0 please enjoy!

 **I don't own Nanatsu no Taizai! I know, a shame**

 **Reviews save puppies. Did you know. 1 review, 1 blessing.**

* * *

 **2: My Little Ghost**

* * *

Out of all the ways Elizabeth had woken up in her life, having "Wakey wakey, sleepyhead," purred so sensually into her ear definitely wasn't one of them. Until now, that is.

She squeaked in surprise and jolted up. "What the-" she stopped short of some very unlady like words.

Oh yeah, that's right... she inwardly sighed at the sight of the odd demon practically hovering over her with hollow eyes and a devilish smirk.

"Um... good morning Sir Me... Melodious?" She didn't remember his name, and she felt a bit guilty.

"Meliodas. I get that a lot though." His devilish smirk became an innocent grin in a heartbeat. How he did that, Elizabeth had no idea.

Meliodas fell back from his position over her to sit, legs crossed on the side of the bed.

Elizabeth glanced at the large, ticking grandfather clock her father had been gracious enough to buy her. It was old, and a bit creaky, but important to her nonetheless.

"Why didn't Veronica or Margaret try to come wake me up...?" She wondered aloud. It was 8:30 AM, usually she was up by 7:30.

"They did. I sort of shooed them away."

"Ah, I see. Why would you- wait-!" Meliodas deadpanned as Elizabeth screeched loudly.

"You... you what?! How did they- what will they think- I don't... ahhh!" She stressed. She fell back on her bed, pulled the covers over her head, and rolled around under the blanket.

"Are you okay?" She heard him ask. He didn't really sound concerned though.

She popped up out of the blanket looking rather frazzled. "Oh, yes yes. Actually, NO. Because now, my siblings are going to think I've been having a love affair with a ten year old."

Meliodas snorted. "Please." He said, "I'm not wearing a shirt. I'm sure if they saw how absolutely chiseled I am..." He wiggled his eyebrows. "There's no way they could think I'm a measly ten."

His words, however, did not comfort Elizabeth in the least. She paled considerably. "Oh... Oh no..."

Her head shot up at Meliodas's chuckle. How could he think this is funny?

"It really isn't a joke, Sir Meliodas!"

"Ah, naah," he waved her off, "They just think you have a ghost problem. Man, you should'a seen their faces."

"A ghost problem?" Elizabeth's head tilted curiously. "How could they assume such a thing?"

"It's not like they can see me... Why would they think you're having an affair?" He raised a brow questioningly.

"Ummm... Sir Meliodas, Margaret and Veronica are not blind..." she sweatdropped.

Meliodas snorted and shook his head. "You don't know much about demon kind do you?"

"Well, the history of demons isn't necessarily something that they test you over..."

"Demons are summoned a lot more commonly than you'd think." Meliodas explained. "But we aren't visible to the naked eye. Only those who summon us can see us."

"Oh..." Elizabeth couldn't help but feel it was a bit tragic. One of the only things she knew about demon kind was that they went to war with the goddesses, 3000 years ago. That didn't work very well, and somehow the goddesses and demons were exiled by, well, nobody really knows. Goddesses found a way to manipulate the system and visit Britannia as angels. However, demons were a bit more elusive. She would hate to be trapped in a reclusive world. And to visit your true homeland only by the will of someone there, and be invisible? That sounded horrid.

"Um... if you don't mind my asking... are demons able to visit Britannia upon their own will?"

"We can. We have to take a form similar to ghosts though. The 'scholars' of our race are pretty close to finding out a way to break the seal of eternal darkness that holds us." He looked rather happy at that fact.

"Hmm..." Elizabeth figured she might do more research later. It wasn't a priority, but she wanted to find a way to send him back to his realm.

A knock on the door, loud and booming, shook Elizabeth from her thoughts.

"Lady Elizabeth! I'm coming in!"

Elizabeth blinked curiously. "King Arthur?"

The door burst open, somehow in time with her inquiry.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" He looked relieved. "As soon as I heard your childhood ghost problem had returned, I insisted to come to your aid."

"Returned...?" She mumbled to herself, as he walked over to her. She glanced at Meliodas, who was watching Sir Arthur intently.

"Ah, pardon me sir, but I don't really think I have a ghost problem. I haven't encountered anything strange..." The princess tried.

Arthur shook his head immediately.

"There is certainly something going on in here. In fact, I sense a rather negative force coming from right near you."

"Yo." Meliodas gave a peace sign, not that Arthur could see it, or hear him.

"And I believe that you should get out of the room as soon as possible. My mage, Merlin, said that she could send the ghosts away if you gave her a bit of time." Arthur was looking around her room cautiously, and Elizabeth all of a sudden felt self-conscious.

"Why do you assume it's a ghost? Nothing else supernatural has happened of my knowing..." Elizabeth tapped her chin as she faked thinking back.

"I'll explain as we leave the room, you should not be in here." Arthur held out a hand to aid her, and she, with a gracious look on her face, grabbed his hand. She glanced back to check on Meliodas one last time, only to see he had disappeared altogether. She didn't have time to worry as Arthur was very insistent that they leave her room. Elizabeth knew he meant well, but honestly thought he had to be a bit full of himself to simple waltz into her room and tear her from her own bed so nonchalantly.

"Can you explain what happened now?" She asked as soon as they had left the room. She tugged her hand from his grasp- it made her uncomfortable- and looked at him curiously. She would be lying if she said that she didn't want to know what Meliodas did that spooked everyone so much.

"A lot. First Margaret went to wake you up. As soon as she entered the door, a book over the laws of the country flung itself at her head. She claimed that you were sleeping so it couldn't have been you, especially with such a 'pretty, peaceful look' on your face. She was a bit frightened, so she sent Veronica. She had assumed that since Veronica is a Holy Knight's Apprentice, that she would be able to brave the ghost that she assumed resided in your bedroom. Veronica did not encounter a ghost as soon as she entered, but she tried to reach you and was slapped away by an invisible hand. Apparently, and who would have guessed, Veronica is extremely superstitious." Elizabeth grinned a bit at this. "So that didn't go well. The ghost wasn't letting anyone near you, so she rushed into the room where your father and I were finalizing our agreements. I offered to help."

Elizabeth nodded thoughtfully. Part of her was curious as to where Meliodas was, since he couldn't really get out of her sight, and another part wondered why he wouldn't let anyone wake her up. She was worried, but eventually decided to just go with the flow.

"Well, in that case, thank you very much." She smiled warmly.

He didn't reply with a "You're welcome," so she just continued on.

The rest of their walk took place in a comfortable silence.

They entered the dining room, where everyone was anxiously waiting Arthur and, hopefully, Elizabeth.

Upon her arrival, Margaret immediately burst out of her seat. "Ellie!" She cheered. Elizabeth giggled as Margaret rushed to her side and threw her arms around her. "Oh Ellie, you have no idea how scared I was! You should move to my room." She said, quickly.

"Oh, I don't think that is necessary. I'm sure the ghost will leave." She heard a snicker from behind her and glanced back quickly to see that the "ghost" was now standing right behind her. She held herself back from asking him where he went.

"You can't operate on a whim like that, Ellie! For your safety, going to Margaret's room is the safest option." Veronica reasoned.

"Oh," Elizabeth thought for a moment, "just for the ghost to follow me?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't seem at all concerned about this, Lady Elizabeth." Merlin had spoken up for the first time. She had a knowing look, and Elizabeth felt like she was looking behind her rather than at her, but ignored it. "Oh, well, the ghost is um- my friend! We have conversations. You just can't hear them. H-his- er, Her name is uh... Melly!"

The all-knowing Merlin raised an eyebrow- she confused Elizabeth, frankly,- and Meliodas deadpanned.

"Wow. If I ever need a fake alibi, I will definitely come to you. No doubt."

He chuckled.

"W-well you probably don't have a better one!" Elizabeth hopped around. She didn't like the idea that Meliodas judged any part of her.

"Elizabeth?" The King spoke up for the first time as well. Elizabeth froze and covered her mouth.

Oopsies...

"At this rate, I believe bringing in a psychic or an exorcist is of the utmost importance." King Bartra made eye contact with a worker in the room, who quickly nodded and, with an adjustment of their glasses, ran to make the arrangements.

Meliodas practically cackled behind her."Do they expect stupid human crap like that to get me?"

"That's not- father- Oh, great." Elizabeth murmured to herself. "Once again, nobody is listening to me."

Everyone in the room was talking amongst themselves about how horrible the situation is, Merlin and Meliodas had an eye conversation going on- it was madness.

Elizabeth thought they were handling the situation rather- well, extremely calmly and oddly.

That didn't change the fact that it was a situation she put herself in. A very had situation.

She sighed and walked over to her chair at the table and slumped, rather unlady-like, into it. Meliodas followed suit of course.

Elizabeth knew nobody was listenimg, so she mumbled up to Meliodas, not really expecting an answer. "Well, now what do we do? I don't want them to exorcise you!"

Meliodas leaned into the back of her chair and brought his hands around, and Elizabeth squeaked as he gave her chest a squeak squeak.

"Don't worry. They can't possibly exorcise me. Besides, I haven't given these enough attention to let myself leave just yet.

Elizabeth blushed. "Oh, now you're just making excuses."

"Does it really bother you, though?" He asked. His eyes actually shone with earnest, and he seemed actually attentive to her answer.

"I..." Elizabeth couldn't really formulate an answer as he released her.

"Thought so. I have magic hands." He waved them behind her, jazz hands style.

Yeah, sure, she thought to herself, but didn't comment. She felt eyes on her all of a sudden.

"Um, yes?" Elizabeth suddenly felt self conscious.

"Hmm..." Her father began, "were you not listening?" She shook her head apologetically, "Ah, no matter. We were thinking that maybe you should get out of the castle for a while. Accompany Margaret on her trip, maybe?" He suggested.

"No!"She answered to quickly. "Aheheh... I don't think that's necessary. I prefer to stay here, and I don't want to impose on Margaret and Gilthunder's trip. The ghost would just follow me." She excused.

"Oh, no no!" Margaret waved her off. Concern was etched over her features. "I would much prefer to have you come along! It's not imposing at all. For your safety, anything."

"This isn't the first time we've had ghost problems," Bartra looked around meaningfully, "Maybe we should get an exorcist to come clear the room and Elizabeth can accompany Margaret and Gilthunder on the trip to Camelot."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest, that would certainly not be necessary, but Meliodas planted a hand firmly on her shoulder, and she paused. "Why can't we go to Camelot? You know... Like a romantic vacation..."

Elizabeth squealed in embarrassment and everyone's eyes were suddenly on her, crud. "Uh... Aheheh, I mean, I all of a sudden felt like that would be oh-so fun!" she laughed awkwardly, "So I squeaked, "Yes!" Hehe... What did you think... Hehehe..."

"You suck at lying." Meliodas gave it to her straight, and she blushed and puuffed her cheeks out, but remained silent nonetheless.

Meliodas laughed.

"So, you are coming?" Margaret looked hopeful.

"Oh... I suppose so. Are you sure its alright?

"Oh, of course, of course! I don't want you to be here!" She practically gasped at the idea of leaving Ellie there to fend for herself with neither her nor Gilthunder to aid her. They had thought that her ghost problem was over, but apparently not.

"Sounds great to me," Arthur smiled. His smile was the blinding sort of smile, that made others smile right along. Elizabeth envied that.

"You all are so kind to think of me," Elizabeth thanked, "I really appreciate it. I hadn't thought you would care so much, Sir Arthur." She smiled meaningfully, and discreetly turned to the demon who had leaned over the chair and had his head resting by her shoulder.

Meliodas winked at her, and she held back a blush.

This was gonna be a long trip.


	3. My Little Road Trip

I know I know, this is like a thousand words shorter than the last two chapters. I've been overwhelmingly busy recently. I start my testing tomorrow and it's for the next two weeks, so next week's probably won't be long either, but it should be smooth sailing after that. Sorry this is late! I will try to somehow make another chapter and update early, which contradicts what I said but it will be small, I just feel bad this is so short lol.

 **nanatsu no taizai is nakabas pride and joy**

 **Reviews make the stars shine and the planets align. So please leave one. (Wink wink)**

* * *

 **3: My Little Road Trip**

* * *

"This is all your fault," Elizabeth muttered under her breath. Meliodas just gave her an obnoxious grin.

"That's what us demons do. Bother people, be a general nuisance..." He trailed off. Elizabeth was throwing together a suitcase for the trip she would be going on. Meliodas was sitting on the edge of the bed watching her.

"Oh, well," she huffed, "You don't have to be like all the other demons." She tossed a nightgown into her suitcase.

Meliodas raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, what really matters is completing the purpose that binds me to you. What exactly do you want put of me?"

"I really don't know." She sighed and ran a finger through his hair.

It looked soft. He wanted to do that too.

"What's one thing you really, really want to happen? That's, ya know, physically possible?" He tried.

His summons usually only lasted about a week or so, but Elizabeth seemed to be turning out as a different case.

"Like I said, I don't know. I don't really want anything." She zipped the white suitcase up and attempted to haul it off the bed. "Great." She mumbled and went to reposition her arms to get a better grip when she couldn't manage to lift it off the bed.

Meliodas grinned and reached over and lifted the case of the bed with ease. Elizabeth's eyes lit up gratefully.

"Thank you, Sir Meliodas!" She said.

"No problem."

Now, Elizabeth was going to make the best of this situation. If she was going on this trip, maybe she could figure out Sir Meliodas' purpose for being here. They were leaving soon, as in later than day, so she grabbed her suitcase, packed to the brim with necessities, and rolled it down the main enterance hall. (With Sir Meliodas' help, of course.)

Margaret was there with Gilthunder.

"I'm really sorry for intruding on your trip..." She apologized, as soon as she walked up to her eldest sister.

Margaret shook her head slowly. "Nonsense- you've never been on a vacation either, have you? As the queen to be, I've been many places actually. Veronica goes just about everywhere in her Holy Knight Apprenticeship. It's only fair that you get a vacation as well." She smiled warmly.

Gilthunder discreetly nodded his agreement, as he was in conversation with King Arthur.

"We're not teleporting to Camelot with Merlin as I thought we would," Margaret commented, "In fact, we're riding in a carriage. Merlin said she didn't have enough power to transport all of us." Margaret looked to be lost in thought after her statement.

Elizabeth, for whatever reason, doubted that. Merlin seemed to have plenty enough power- but whatever. She had no preference.

"Well, there is quite a few of us. More than they originally intended. Oh- I feel so bad intruding so last minute like this!" Elizabeth rested a hand on her cheek and frowned.

"Okay!" Arthur clapped his hands loudly to get everyone's attention. "Are we ready to begin our return to Camelot?" He asked.

Margaret nodded, and reached down to clasp Arthur's hand.

"All set here." Elizabeth agreed.

"Great!" Arthur turned to Merlin. "Is the carriage ready for us?"

Merlin nodded. "Yes, it's just outside the castle door. Shall we go?" She made eye contact with Meliodas and the corners of her lips turned up in a mischevious smirk.

"Yes, certainly. Lady Elizabeth, shall I escort you?" He held a gloved hand out to her.

Elizabeth paused in thought, but supposed she couldn't really deny a king. "That sounds great." She smiled and grabbed his hand.

Arthur led the way out to the carriage, where their journey began.

* * *

"This whole place looks the exact same." Meliodas complained as he stared out a carriage window. Elizabeth cast a glare at him, but kept her mouth shut.

He was being so quiet earlier...

"Hey Ellie. Ask them how much longer we're gonna be on the road." She rolled her eyes. Meliodas grinned, knowing that he was getting on her nerves.

The carriage jolted to a stop, and Elizabeth jolted slightly.

"That frightened me," she laughed. Margaret was sound asleep, beside Gilthunder, who appeared to be lost in thought.

Arthur was sound asleep as well. Elizabeth hadn't paid it much notice before, but he couldn't be too much older than her. That was definitely a lot of pressure for someone so young... He looked so innocent sleeping, you could barely tell that he was the leader of such a great nation.

The carriage driver was a shaky old man. He seemed to be shaking with fear when he entered the carriage to inform them of the stop. "We're s-stopping here s-so that the horses and I c-can rest..." He mumbled out, "If that's ok-kay..."

Gilthunder snapped out of his daydream and turned to the driver. "Of course. I hope you rest well."

The carriage driver nodded and turned out.

Elizabeth felt a bit bad, as the carriage driver legally had to sleep somewhere that wasn't the carriage. Meaning he could be camping or sleeping in his chair... who knows.

For some reason, she felt uneasy... She cast one more sideways glance to Meliodas, who was occupied with who knows what.

Meliodas turned to her and cast a cheeky grin when he caught her looking.

The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Meliodas' happy smile.

* * *

Elizabeth didn't wake till late the next morning. They were almost to the border, and everyone was happily chatting over a nice breakfast of prepacked sandwiches.

'Yum...' Elizabeth mentally sweatdropped. She pulled herself out of her sleeping position and yawned.

"Good morning everyone... You too, Meliodas," she turned to him drowsily.

He snickered.

"Ellie, who is Meliodas?" Margaret's inquiry rang in her ear, and snapped her out of any sleep left in her system.

"Oh, um- I had a really interesting dream... And I had a dog named Meliodas. It felt so real... I miss him now," she laughed.

Margaret and Gilthunder glanced at one another. "Really?"

"Mhhm!" She nodded, shaking her head up and down quickly.

"May I have some breakfast?" She requested politely. Gilthunder reached into a basket beside him and tossed her a sandwich, which she messily caught.

"Thank you," she quickly ate her sandwich. The others were talking about politics now, which really didn't interest her.

She occupied herself for the next hour or so by playing with the earring on her left ear and glancing out the door, and having odd eye conversations with Meliodas. She became even more aquainted with his voice, and he probably became more acquainted with her odd eyebrow gestures.

Beautiful, blue earrings with the family crest on them had adorned her ears for quite some time now. They were a gift from Margaret.

She went to reposition herself. When she leaned onto the wall of the carriage with her other side instead, she reached to play with her right earring.

It wasn't there.

"It's gone!?" She stood up suddenly, and the carriage rocked a tiny bit.

The others were looking at her oddly.

"My earring," she explained quickly. She was already on her hands and knees, searching frantically around the floor. "That ear has always been loose so I usually take it out before I sleep. I must have forgotten." Everyone decides to help her. "I don't think that it's in here," Merlin commented.

Arthur nodded, a bang swaying in front of his eyes. "I don't see it."

"Ohh..." Elizabeth sighed. Her hand rested on her ear sadly.

What a great way to start the trip.


End file.
